


Three Things Rolf better not tell Llud

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitterfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Rolf better not tell Llud

Three things Rolf better not tell Llud:

You’re cute when you’re bossy

You’re pretty when you frown

I want to be fisted by your silver hand


End file.
